Cartoon mashup: Spic and Jam
by crafordbrian17
Summary: A quick One-shot about a bunch of heroes getting into a sticky situation with a load of jam. This story will involve characters from Thomas and friends, Incredibles, Equestria girls, Transformers, Monsters Inc., Shaun the sheep, and Madagascar.


Spic and jam.

One sunny morning, Thomas was puffing down the line towards the infinity harbor with violet and twilight riding in his cab. Twilight leaned her head outside the cab to look at the sunshine and feel the breeze.

Twilight: "Wow, I don't even remember the last time I saw a sunny day like this."

Thomas: "I know right, I just want it to stay like this all day."

Violet: "You said it."

Violet then stuck her own head out of the other side of the cab, then she felt the breeze blow through her hair. But while she yawned, a bugg shot like a dart straight into her mouth. While she tried to cough it out, twilight just couldn't help laughing at the scene. Violet soon looked back up with an irritating look on her face.

Violet:(sarcastically) "Ha-ha, very funny Twi."

After Thomas also quietly chuckled to himself about the situation, he sped up a little as he continued on to the harbor.

* * *

At the harbor, Ratchet was viewing the loading stats on a console equipped somewhere next to cranky. Just then, Sunset walked up wearing a dark orange hard hat, holding a clipboard.

Sunset: "Okay ratchet, Mr. Incredible and Sully are unloading the ship with all the jam. Shaun, bitzer, and applejack are loading the second one that just came in."

Ratchet: "That's what I like to hear, everyone hard at work without bothering me a single second."

Then bulkhead walked up.

Bulkhead: "You know doc., there are other things you can do other than staring at a comput…."

Ratchet: "Ep yep yep, working on computer systems is my job here bulkhead."

Meanwhile, Shaun and applejack were unloading a large wooden crate of jam from the hook of a random harbor crane. Bitzer was guiding them on where to put it.

Bitzer: "Woof woof!" (Blows his whistle guiding them to the left)

Applejack and Shaun each rolled their eyes.

Applejack: "alright alright, no need to poor it on sugarcube."

Then Mr. Incredible and sully walked up. They had just finished doing their side of the job.

Sully: "I think it's fine right there guys."

Then applejack and Shaun placed the crate on the ground, bitzer just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

Applejack:(giving Ratchet a thumbs up) "It's all good ratchet!"

Ratchet gave her a thumbs up back and went back to working on the console. That happened just as Thomas pulled into the docks with violet and twilight in his cab.

Thomas: "Good morning harbor crew!"

Just then Salty showed up while shunting a flatbed into place. He was a scruffy red BR class 07 with a small head lamp and a strip of yellow and black stripes at his back end.

Salty: "Ahoy there maties, we're very busy today."

Violet:(climbing down from Thomas' cab) "Really, what's the special today?"

Ratchet: "Jam….lots and lots of jam."

Twilight: "Really, why just jam?"

Sunset: "Well there's a factory a few miles away that needs this much jam to get itself back in business."

Bulkhead: "Look Out!"

As they looked towards their left, cranky was being careless with his hook while unloading a crate of jam. It was swaying about from his hook while he was turning towards the group.

Cranky: "Look Out below!"

Suddenly, the crate slipped off his hook and fell right on top of Ratchet's console. The crate crashed into a jammy explosion and splattered on Thomas, bulkhead, Ratchet, violet, and sunset.

Ratchet looked towards the crushed console and looked angrily up at cranky.

Ratchet: "Cranky, I needed that!"

Thomas: "Aww look at me, I'm a mess."

Cranky: "Sorry Thomas, I think they put too much oil on my hook this morning."

Thomas: "Okay, I'm gonna go see if the wash down is opened."

Twilight: "I'll come with you to help get you cleaned up."

After twilight climbed into Thomas's cab, they set off to the wash down.

Ratchet: "And that's why the harbor is no place to mess around."

Applejack: "Aww give em a break sugarcube, they're only young ones."

Ratchet: "Young? Young!? Thomas has been around since 1984!"

Violet and sunset just rolled their eyes at each other on Rachet's complaining.

* * *

Meanwhile, Thomas and twilight were still on their way to the wash down. Thomas was kinda in a hurry.

Twilight: "Woah, slow down a bit Thomas."

Thomas: "Sorry Twi, I just wanna get this jam off as soon as possible."

But as they arrived at the wash down, they found that Gordon was already there. Mike was just washing him up with a wet cloth.

Thomas: "Oh come on Gordon, you're not even dirty!"

Gordon: "That's because I'm just finishing."

Mike: "Okay Thomas, you're free to get washed now."

Mike climbed into Gordon's cab, and then they set off to their work. But before Thomas could get into position, James got to his spot before him.

Thomas: "Woah, James!"

James:(Sarcastically) "Oh sorry Thomas, I didn't see you there."

Twilight:(climbs out of Thomas's cab) "James, what are you doing?

James: "What's it look like I'm doing? I'm taking a wash!"

Thomas: "We were here first!"

James: "I was here the whole time Thomas."

Thomas: "Okay that's it, you're leaving."

Then Thomas buffered up behind James and tried to move him out of the way.

James: "Woah, what are you doing!?"

James then bumped Thomas trying to get him away.

Thomas: "Ow, just move!"

James: "No, butt off!"

Thomas: "No you!"

James: "No you!"

Thomas: "No you!"

James: "No you!"

Twilight watched the fight with high concern. Finding the right time, she scampered back into Thomas's cab.

Thomas: "Gah, that's it!(reverses a few yards back) you're going to move Once, And, For, Alllllll!"

James: "Points, points, points, I'm being chased by a mad man!"

Since there was a signal box nearby, the guy inside switched the points and forced Thomas to speed onto the other track flying down the line.

Twilight desperately tried to apply the breaks. But something had jammed.

 **(Pause)**

Heh heh, get it? jammed? Because he's covered in jam? Can't get enough of it. Alright, back to the action.

 **(Un pause)**

Twilight:(Whimpers nervously) "Why won't this work?"

While they sped out of control down the line, they were heading straight towards the harbor.

* * *

Back at the harbor, violet, pinkie pie, and Melman were putting up a security camera on one of the pillars on the main harbor building. While pinkie pie was staring at Melman's foot, she noticed something on it.

Pinkie pie: "Melman, you've got a brown spot there on your shoulder."

Violet: "Pinkie, he's _covered_ in brown spots."

Pinkie pie: "Oh."

Suddenly, they heard Thomas screaming in fear from the distance. It sounded like he was heading straight towards them.

Thomas: "Yaaaa!"

Violet: "(Gasp) Thomas, everyone clear the area!"

While everyone tries to clear the area, pinkie pie's foot bumped a switch lever. The lever moved forward and caused it to lead down the track going off the edge of the harbor dock. Thomas sped over the switches right before twilight jumped clear. Before anyone knew it, Thomas had plunged straight into the key.

Bulkhead, Ratchet, violet, twilight, and sunset ran up to the edge of the dock.

Violet: "Thomas, you okay?"

Thomas: "I think so, but can someone get me outta here please?"

Cranky: "Don't worry Thomas, I've got you."

* * *

So cranky lifted Thomas out of the key, and back onto the tracks. Bulkhead and Ratchet helped to lower him into the right place.

Bulkhead: "How do you feel Thomas?"

Thomas: "I feel okay, thanks bulkhead."

Violet came running up to Thomas's front side.

Violet: "How did this happen?"

Thomas: "James and I got into a fight at the wash-down."

Sunset: "Well it seems like you got your wash anyway."

Twilight: "Yeah, your big splash washed off all the jam."

Thomas looked at himself to see that she was right.

Thomas: "I guess it did, and I did learn 1 thing about jam today."

Ratchet: "What's that?"

Thomas: "It can get you in a very jammy situation these days."

And so everyone laughed at Thomas's joke, agreeing on what jam could do. So everyone started getting to work on cleaning the rest of the harbor yard.

 **The end.**


End file.
